Blood Play
by DownWithDumbles
Summary: Post New Moon. Charlie succeeds in sending Bella 2 Renee, but she gets worse while with newly weds Renee and Phil. She is then sent 2 Letty, her best friend and almost sister, in LA. Full sum inside. Poll now up, who should I pair Bella with? T 4 swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Play**

Disclaimer: Don't own, never did, never will. R&R

Summerary: Post New Moon. Charlie succeeds in sending Bella to Renee, but she gets worse while with newly weds Renee and Phil. She is then sent to Letty, her best friend and almost sister, in LA. There she meets Dom and the gang, gets involved in racing and her, Dom, Mia and Letty form the band Blood Play. Rated T for language, rating may go up.

* * *

Hi my name's Isabella Marie Swan, though you probably already know that. But call me anything other than Izzy and you'll find yourself in the hospital, most likely in the ICU. My hair is pitch black, you know the kinda black that looks blue under certain light? It also has red highlights, though this time it's the colour of freshly spilt blood on an innocent. I have sparkling chocolate brown eyes and I'm 'bout 5' 5", without heels or platforms. . . Oh and I've just turned 19. I love to sing and play guitar, though that's obvious, seeing as how I'm in one of the most popular bands in the world at the moment, and hopefully we'll stay there. Now here are some things most people don't know about me. I didn't use to be like this. I used to be shy as fuck, I never swore, would never touched heels if you paid me, I had dull brown hair and would have described my eyes as the same and I had no fashion sense what so ever.

All this changed over the last year, ever since _they_ left three days after my 18th birthday. That sent me catatonic. My father, Charlie, didn't know what to do with me so he sent me from Forks to Renee, my mother, in Jacksonville after being there for a week and a half, she couldn't help with my depression, in fact her cheerfulness pushed me even deeper into it, so deep in fact I attempted suicide to be rid of the pain and the now grey world that I lived in. So she sent me to LA, or more specifically to Letty, the girl I called my sister in every way bar blood and name, she understood me, she let me be me and I never had to pretend around her. Because she knew my one and only secret. I was magic. I told her 'bout my ability when we were 5 and we declared each other our sister immediately after that, we were glued at the hip, well until mom moved to Phoenix, Arizona and dragged me with.

I'd still go see her over the summer every summer, well that was until last year. Last year I got my first boyfriend. I spent the entire summer with him and his family in Forks, and then he left me dumped me in the middle of the woods. Anyway Letty was the one to finally break into my grey world; she took me racing with her. And I don't mean the shitty racing on tracks, I mean street racing. That woke me right up, she taught me everything she knew and then had her friends and on again, off again boyfriend teach me everything they knew as well. Dom, Letty's bf then lent me a car that I could race for slips, i.e. the deeds to a car they're usually pink; hence the name pink slips or pinks/slips for short. Naturally I won so I now had a car of my own, and while I'll always love the truck Charlie bought for me, it's just too slow for my tastes now.

Anyway back to the present, we, I mean the band, were making our way back to Forks as we were doing a charity gig there and I wanted to see Charlie again. Now I should probably tell you a bit about the band. We're named Blood play, you'll find out why later and consisted of me on lead guitar and vocals, Letty on base, Mia, Dom's younger sister, on drums, and Dom himself on key board and guitar when needed. At the moment I was wearing black leather, silk and lace corset type top with red accents, and red leather pants with black accents, mainly black silk ribbon criss-crossing up the sides of my legs, holding the front and back together, the ribbon was also present as the catch, instead of a zip and button. Letty and Mia were both wearing an almost float-y satin decorative top Letty in red and Mia in black, both wore the same mini skirt only in diff colours, Letty in black and Mia in red, and all three of us were wearing red and black platform boots. Dom was just wearing his usual black tank, black jeans, and his black Doc Martins.

We were performing in the gym of Forks High School, as it was the only place big enough that was out of this fucking torrential downpour that hadn't let up for a week if the weather people were to be trusted. Because of this we wanted to park as close to the entrance as possible, thankfully the space right in front of the door was left unoccupied, as Dom parked I used the time to look around the students' lot and froze. _They_ were here, I knew this because there sitting in a row were the most expensive cars they were also the most taken care of , well except for Dom's on both counts. One was a bright canary yellow Porsche, Alice's, a black Mercedes, Carlisle's, a red convertible BMW, Rosalie's, a big black Hummer, Emmet's . . . and a silver Volvo, _His_, Fuck! I still can't even think his name without a hole trying to tear its way out of my chest. Always observant when it came to me, Letty asked, "you OK hun'? You seem a little tense." A little? Fuck that I was half way into a panic attack. "Not really Let'. _They're_ here." I told her pointing out the line of cars parked towards the end of the parking lot. It does explain the gap left for us I suppose; Alice would have 'seen' us coming.

Speak of the evil Pixie and she appears. Before Dom had even stopped the car I was out and hugging Alice like there was no tomorrow. "Ooook. Erm I don't know you so could you please let go of me?" Those fourteen words pushed me right back into my depression, I pulled back, and looked at the ground with tears in my eyes, looking up through my lashes I asked, "Am I really that different Alice, Or was what _HE _said true and none of you loved me and I was just a distraction?"

"B-B-Bella?" I nodded. "Oh My God Bella, I missed you so much! Wait, what? What do you mean 'Or was what _HE _said true and none of you loved me and I was just a distraction?' Who's 'He' Bella?"

"E-E-Ed..." I took a breath, trying to hold back the tears and pain that his _Fucking name_ caused me. Fuck this he should not have this much power over me, I looked her in the eye and said the one word that made her furious. "Edward."

"I'll fucking kill him! Tear him apart and set him alight myself! He really said that? That you were a distraction?" Again I nodded

"He said he didn't want to play 'Human' anymore and that I wasn't good enough for him." I told her trying not to break down again.

"You OK hun, this chick ain't bothering you is she?"

"No Let' go inside I'll catch up, thanks for asking though."

"Kk if you're sure?" At my nod she, Dom and Mia headed inside.

"He took me out into the woods, told me he didn't want me, that I was a distraction and you were all leaving, turned round and ran. I tried to follow, but you know that was pointless. That's when it finally set in, he didn't want me, he left me in the middle of the woods, on my own when we _All_ know that Victoria's still after my blood." It was then I broke down. Arms wrapped round my waist comforting me, turned into the embrace, not caring who it was, only that they were offering comfort.

"I'll Kill Him!" Came the voice from above me . . . Rosalie's voice. I pulled back, tears still streaming down my face.

"Rose-Rosalie?"

"Hey Bella, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, I was afraid of change, it's never been a good thing with me." I Looked at her when she said this, I mean really looked, she actually shuddered when she said 'a good thing with me' Oh My God, she'd been-

"Oh My God Rosalie. I am so sorry; no one should ever go through that, never!" And I did something I'd never thought I'd do with her; I hugged her with all my strength

"You know?" At my nod, what is it with me and nodding at the moment? She asked one word, "How?" I pulled back and answered,

"A friend of mine a couple of months ago, though it was supposed to be me. He went after us because she's a good friend with Dom, the guy that just went in with Letty and Mia. And I'm practically sisters with Letty and, now, Mia"

"What happened to him?"

"Dead" I said without an ounce of regret

"How?" to answer her all I did was pull one of my babies, one of my four desert eagles. "You . . .?"

"Yeah. Wasn't painless either." I smirked; finally realising my tears had dried up. "No one and I mean no one harms my friends and family without feeling a world of pain themselves!"

"Wow! Now we know not to piss you off." Alice said from behind me, I turned.

"Why?"

"So you don't hurt us." She said matter of fact-ly. I just stared at her.

"Alice, I consider you and the rest of the Cullen's/Hale's as family, that is if that's OK with you to?" I asked looking at Rosalie, therefore not being able to see Alice tackle me in a hug, soon joined by Rosalie.

"Erm, Alice, Rosalie. I, unlike you need to breathe so please don't try to crack my ribs." I laughed as the let me go as if I'd just given them an electric shock. "Common let's get inside out of this fucking shitty, weather."

"Since when did you swear Bella? Oh and call me Rose, everyone in the family does."

"A lot's happened over the last year . . . Rose?" At my use of her nick name, she beamed.

"I was beginning to wonder where you to had gotten to . . . Oh who's you new friend?" Ok now this was ridiculous, did I _really_ look that different that no one recognised me, not even Esme and Carlisle, the people I call a second set of parents?

"Alice do I really look so different that no one recognises me anymore?" I asked her, she nodded slightly. "Oh, OK, well has my scent changed?" She shook her head. "Right, good. Carlisle, Esme, have forgotten my scent already? I thought you all had perfect memory." I teased them.

"What do you mean dear? I've never met you before." My smile faltered slightly.

"I'll give you a hint," I told her as Emmet and Jasper joined us, giving their wives a kiss on the cheek. "But first I have to say Jasper?" He looked at me confused, "It wasn't your fault." I could tell he was still confused, "Oh and hey Emmet. Anyway back to Esme's question. Esme, Carlisle, I used to date your son." A look of understanding passed over Jasper's face, "I mean it Jasper! It wasn't your fault. You were dealing with everyone's bloodlust, including your own."

"I still don't know what you mean dear, Emmet and Jasper have been with Rose and Alice for years."

"Yep, though I'd say decades instead of years, and I wasn't talking 'bout Jazz?" I stopped and looked at him in askance, at his nod; I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, "Or Em?" Again I stopped and looked at him in askance, he nodded slowly, obviously as confused as Esme and Carlisle, this was fun, it wasn't often you could confuse a bunch of vampires, yep you heard me right the whole family, Edward included, were vampires. Jasper started chuckling, obviously affected by my amusement and, what I realised with surprise, pure joy. "I was Talking 'bout Edward . . . mom, dad."

"But that would mean . . ." I nodded, again with the fucking nodding, oh well. "Bella?" She asked, all the while pulling me into a hug, which Carlisle and Emmet, promptly joined, followed by everyone else, bar Edward, making it a family, group hug, with me in the centre, getting slightly squished.

"Ok. Not that I don't love you guys, but I'm getting kinda squashed now." They reluctantly pulled back, as they did so I managed to snag Rose's and Alice's hand in mine, and squeezed when I saw Edward heading towards the group, somehow missing the previous conversation, we all had. "Guys I dunno if I'm ready for this." I told Alice and Rose.

"What you mean?" they asked together, all I did was nod my head in Edward's direction. They followed it, saw him, let go of my hands, I immediately felt the loss of their contact, although not for long as Jazz wrapped his arms round my waist, much like Rose earlier. By this point Alice and Rose were standing in front of Edward, and had obviously blocked him out of their heads, as he had no idea the hit was coming when first Rose slapped him then Alice.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" Rose screamed at him; bring everyone's attention towards the argument.

"Huh? What I d-?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA TAKE HER OUT FOR DINNER AND LET HER DOWN GENTLY, NOT TAKE HER OUT INTO THE WOODS AND SPROUT SHIT 'BOUT HER NOT BEING GOOD ENOUGH AND THAT YOU DON'T LOVE HER AND NEVER HAD! YOU LEFT HER THERE, ON HER OWN LOST IN THE WOODS!"

"But –"

"SHUT UP, ALICE WASN'T FINISHED. YOU KNEW SHE WOULD FOLLOW YOU. YOU FUCKING LEFT MY BABYSISTER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING WOODS BY HERSELF, ESPEACIALLY, AS SHE POINTED OUT TO US, WITH VICTORIA, OF ALL PEOPLE, LITERALLY AFTER HER BLOOD. A MATE FOR A MATE. GIVE US ONE GOOD REASON WHY WE SHOULDN'T TEAR YOU APART AND BURN YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Because, she'll be safe and happy now. I promised her it would be like we never existed, and she promised me not to do anything reckless." Now it was my turn to say something.

"That was before your leaving and harsh words had sunk in completely." I told him walking out of Jazz' arms. " I was found curled up in a foetal position on the forest floor, by Sam Uley from La Push, even then that wasn't until 'bout 1 in the morning. Victoria could have just attacked me then and there and I wouldn't have cared. As it was she sent Laurant first, now thanks to the pack, yes you know which one I mean, he's dead. It wasn't long after that Charlie, Hey Dad, sent me to Jacksonville to live with Renee and Phil, hoping that would drag me out of the depression I had sunk into. It didn't, sorry dad, in fact it made it worse. They way they acted all lovey-dovey brought all the memories of us to the surface of my already grey world, dulling it even further. I'm afraid to say it was that, and the pain from your leaving and words that caused me to attempt suicide after staying at mom's for 'bout a week and a half." I showed him my wrists when I told him 'bout my attempt. "It was then that Renee sent me to Letty in LA, the girl I've been friends and sisters with since we were five. It was her and her boyfriend and friends that put me back together, and even then I'm still broken and hunted. Yeah, Victoria's still following me; I'm hoping the pack will help me take her out right Sam?"

"'Course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Bella, you're talking 'bout murder."

"Not really dad, she ain't human, plus it's not like I've never taken a life before."

"What do you mean? Bella have you killed someone?"

"Why do you care Edward, you left remember? But to answer your question, yes I have, for the, I'm guessing, same reason for Rose's kill." He looked furious at that, but I knew he would be crying if he could.

"Someone . . .?"

"No, he was going after me, ended up getting a friend of mine, who he thought was me. That's the reason I killed him."

"Bella. What is going on? There is no excuse for killing someone."

"Rose?" She knew what I was asking.

"Just Charlie Bellz." I smiled at her for the nickname, and squeezed her hand to comfort her, even though she wouldn't have felt it very well. She moved to Em's arms while Alice was now in Jazz'. I went up to Charlie and whispered in his ear.

"This is not to be repeated to anyone ok? The guy I killed? He wanted rape me and succeed doing so to a friend, who he thought was me." I pulled back. "Is that reason enough for you?"

"Yes." He said though clenched teeth. "In fact if you hadn't done it, I would have tracked him down myself and shot him." What he did next surprised us all, even Edward. My dad went over to Rose, pulled from Em's arms and into his own, and whispered to her, "I am so sorry for what you have gone through." He then handed her back to Em and told him, "If you do anything to hurt her, you better hope to God I don't find you. Clear?"

"Crystal. And if I hurt her, I'll kill myself, for harming her." The moment was interrupted by Letty shouting,

"Yo' bitch get your fine ass u here so we can start to rock this shit."

"Fuck Letty! You have to say it like that?"

"You know I do hun'."

"Yeah right." I turn to my Forks family. "I'll catch up with you lot later k?"

"Yep now go perform, but please tell me your fashion sense has changed? I mean other than the hair and makeup and the long leather duster." I winked at her.

"You'll just have to find out with everyone else." I said as I made me way to the stage.

* * *

So what you all think? This is my first crossover aswell as my first attempt at Twilight and The Fast and The Furious. Comments would would be nice. Flames will be used to keep warm nd toast marshmallows. yum! :-) Please be nice and click on the little green box and review, Ta.


	2. AN

Author's Note.

Sorry guys I hate these thing too. Thought I should let you all know, due to the fucking massive amounts of snow the UK is getting blasted with (Thank you _VERY_ much Russia) my internet connection is a bit spotty, which sucks. And on top of that, my PC crashed the other day, therefore I've lost all the notes I had for the next few chapters, I'm working as fast as I can to get them rewritten from scratch, though it make take a while as I've got exams and assessments at university and then there's all the Christmas shit I need to get done as well. Also I would like to say a massive thank you to:

djlambeth808, 

Vampgirl4ever1994,

xXxShadowXWolfxXx, and

Dean Winchesters Baby Girl

You guys reviews made my day!

Thanks

DWD


	3. Chapter 2: The Gig, Part 1

**Blood Play**

**Chapter 2: The Gig Part 1**

A/N: As I said before, neither Twilight nor Fast and the Furious belong to me, none of the songs do either. Also massive thanks go out to djlambeth808, Vampgirl4ever1994, xXxShadowXWolfxXx, and Dean Winchesters Baby Girl for their awesome reviews. I'll make sure to tell Santa that you 4 are the only people who have reviewed out of 200 or so hits I've received, hope he brings you something nice. On a separate note, the poll results so far:

Alec: 3

Leah: 2

Jane: 1

Edward: 1

FOC-Pack: 1

MOC-Pack: 1

Was thinking of having Bella in a threesome, so let me know what you think. Anyway on with the story!

"BLAH" being spoken into a microphone, coming out of speakers

* * *

So everything all set up then?" I asked when I made it behind the curtain, on the stage.

"You know it girl!" came Mia's reply

"Great! Have you picked the order of our set yet Letty?"

"Oops!"

"Letty! You were supposed to do it! Fine I will. Was thinking of doing 'Good Girls Go Bad' first? What you think?" After saying this I put a barrier up so all the supes down there couldn't hear what we were talking about, that would just ruin the surprise, which is no fun. Plus it's kinda funny to watch Alice try and See what I'm wearing before everyone else sees it when I show them on stage. Whoops, did I forget to mention that I put a couple of barriers 'round myself so Alice couldn't See me, and Jasper could feel me, well my emotions anyway? If so sorry, didn't mean to.

"There any specific reason for that?"

"Of course D. What with a certain ex of mine down there."

"Ahh yes, the mind reader." Yes I had told the gang all about the Cullen's, that was why we had named the band Blood Play, well that and the smell of blood didn't bother me anymore, funny that, I get away from Forks and my vampire family, and almost immediately I'm not affected by blood anymore.

"Si senor. Was kinda hoping that you and Letty could think 'bout our night together, while we play it."

"Sure thing hun."

"You mean your first time Iz?" Again I fucking nodded. "Ok, but you gotta calm him down. I don't want an enraged vamp after my blood."

"Thank you Dom!" I practically screamed before jumping into his arms.

"No probs, Hot Stuff. Just don't let him kill me. I still can't believe you let both me and Letty have your 'V-Card'."

"Of course I won't let him hurt you! Oh and I can. Best night of my life! Though Let? Never again yeah? Don't really like fucking my sister thank you very much!"

"You got it. And right back at cha!"

"Was still fucking enjoyable though. Best night of my life thanks guys, you saved my life." And they did too, wasn't 'til Dom suggested to Let that they be my first, she agreed and then they came to me with the idea. Needless to say I wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but it grew on me and eventually I said yes. They made me see that I wasn't alone, and that I had a reason to live, it was enough for me to screw my head back on properly and stop trying to off myself. "Any who let's get this show on the road."

"Erm . . . Izzy? We kinda need a set list, don't cha think?"

"Point, Mi, thanks. . . . So anyone got any ideas?" I asked, and was met with blank stares. "Fine I'll do it? How about, Good Girls, Born For This, Crush, All the Things He Said, Break Your Heart, That's What You Get, Airplanes, All I Wanted, BBBB, Can't Be Tamed, Teenage Dreams, Anything But Ord, Crush/Faint, For A Pez, Faint, Decode, Girl All The Bad Guys Want, In Pieces, Miz Biz, Miz Ghosts, My Immortal and Finally Airplanes, Part 2? Questions? Comments?"

"Yeah, how 'bout moving Faint to before My Im? That way Crush/Faint and Faint aren't all squished up."

"Sure that works D. Thanks." And with that said we all got into positions, yet another fucking nod to the stage manager that we were ready and the curtains opened. '_What is it with me and nodding today'_ ran though my head before we launched into Good Girls.

(**Bella,** _Dom,__**Both**_)

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
good girls go bad  
good girls go bad_

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

As he was singing, '_Till I drove her wild'_ Dom came up to me and removed my leather duster, showing everyone what I was wearing underneath. Of course all the guys in the audience, not including Charlie, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper, went all goo-goo eyed at my outfit, obviously as it was plain to see that I wasn't wearing any under wear. I can't in these pants anyway, otherwise everybody would be able to see them, and that would ruin the look I'm going for here. I snuck a look at Alice, and had to hold in my laugh as she looked completely gob-smacked, I think I broke her. And with that I switched my attention back to Dom, but not before seeing the murderous looks Edward was giving Dom and Letty.

_You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist_

Well if he didn't like what happened between us then he shouldn't have left me alone in the woods, so he can just go and fuck himself. It's not like I'm gonna take him back anyway, he's not my type. God knows what I was thinking when I dating him in the first place, oh that's right, I wasn't, he _dazzled_ me, I couldn't think. I can't believe he managed to turn me into the weak pathetic fuck I was when we were going out. I was never like that before I moved here . . . . . right Swan enough thinking you're on stage and about to sing, remember? Pay attention!

_I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
bad  
Good girls go  
bad  
Good girls go_

**I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control**

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
_  
**I was hanging in the corner**  
**With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad**

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance**

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance**

_I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go_

**I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist**  
_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad**_

_**Good girls go**_

As soon as we'd finished Good Girls Go Bad we started Born For This.

**Oh no, I just keep on falling  
Back to the same old  
And where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
Oh my way, hey**

**With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
You kill off this common sense of mind**

**It takes acquired minds to taste  
To taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines, we just want**

**We want the airwaves back  
We want the airwaves back**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**

**Right now, you're the only reason  
I'm not letting go, oh  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing**

**Well ha ha, you'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
To kill off their finite state of mind**

**It takes acquired minds to taste  
To taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines, we just want**

**We want the airwaves back  
We want the airwaves back**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?**

**Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me; go  
We were born for this  
We were born for this**

**Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Okay, then you say this with me, go  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this**

**We were born for  
We were born for**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?**

**Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me; tell me, can you feel the pressure?**

**We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this**

"HELLLOOOO FORKS!" I paused for all the screams, and saw the Cullen's wince at the volume, oops, sorry guys, well maybe not Edward. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. WHOO IT FEELS GREAT TO BE BACK HERE AGAIN. ANYWHO, ON DRUMS WE HAVE MIA TORETTO, KEYBOARD AND GUITAR WE HAVE DOMINC TORETTO, BASE AND RYTHUM GUITAR WE HAVE, MY SISTER IN EVERYWAY BUT BLOOD, LETTY ORTIZ, AND YOU ALL KNOW ME, BELLA SWAN. AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW ALREADY, WE ARE BLLLOOOD PLLLAAYY!" I paused for yet more screams. "OK HERE'S ONE THAT YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW AND LOVE . . . . CRUSHCRUSHCRUSH. ENJOY PEOPLE!" And then we launched straight into the song.

**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

**Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four)**

**Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on**

**That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**

**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

**Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four)**

**Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on**

**That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now**

**Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know  
That we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby  
We're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**

**Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on**

**That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No ohh**

**Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on**

**That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this**

As we finished the song the crowd erupted into cheers and screams, and just general noise.

"WOW, I GUESS YOU LOT LIKED THAT THEN THESE NEXT THREE KINDA GO TOGETHER, THOUGH WE DIDN'T FIGURE THAT OUT 'TIL AFTER WE SORTED OUT OUR SET LIST FOR TODAY. FIRST WE HAVE ALL THE THINGS HE SADI, THE BREAK YOUR HEART AND AFTER THAT WE'VE GOT THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, FOR YOU GUYS."

**All the things he said, all the things he said  
Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head**

**All the things he said, all the things he said  
Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head  
All the things he said, this is not enough**

**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**

**I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free**

**All the things he said, all the things he said  
Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head**

**All the things he said, all the things he said  
Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head  
All the things he said, this is not enough  
This is not enough**

**All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said**

**All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said**

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much  
Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame**

**When they stop and stare, don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

**All the things he said, all the things he said  
Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head**

**All the things he said, all the things he said  
Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head  
All the things he said, this is not enough  
This is not enough**

**All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said**

**All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said**

**All the things he said  
All the things he said  
All the things he said**

**Mother lookin' at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind**

**Daddy lookin' at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?**

**All the things he said, all the things he said  
Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head**

**All the things he said, all the things he said  
Runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head  
All the things he said, this is not enough  
This is not enough**

**All the things he said, all the things he said  
All the things he said, all the things he said  
All the things he said, all the things he said**

We went straight into Break Your Heart

_Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave you  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I'm might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby, from the start_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_There's no point trying to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I got a problem  
Problem with misbehavin'_

_If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start, baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold  
Like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone  
If you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart  
Told you from the start_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart  
I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

And then came That's What You Get

**No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat  
We're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt so much?**

**I can't decide, you have made it harder  
Just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities  
Well, I was wrong**

**That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa**

**I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa**

**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel  
When you're not here?  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built  
When you were here**

**I still try holding onto silly things  
I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard**

**That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa**

**I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa**

**Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey!**

**Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa**

**That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa**

**Now I can't trust myself  
With anything but this  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa**

"RIGHT WE'RE GONNA SLOW THINGS DOWN FOR A COUPLE OF SLOW JAMS, IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU GUYS? THIS IS AIRPLANES."

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now**  
_  
Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now**

_Yeah, somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes  
Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur, what's up, Bobby Ray_

_So can I get a wish to end the politics?  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand, and then again I sink  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes_

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now**

**I could really use a wish right now  
I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
A wish, a wish right now**

"SO WHAT YOU ALL THINK?" Again more screams. "WOW, THAT GOOD, HUH? WHO'D HAVE THOUGHT?" I ask shooting an 'I told you so' look at Dom, he thought it wouldn't be that big, so he wouldn't let me record it for our album, as he refused to sing it with me. "YOU THINK WE SHOULD PUT IT ON OUR NEXT ALBUM?" I questioned everyone in the audience went mad, and shot Dom a very smug grin thins time. "ALRIGHT, BACK TO THE SHOW, THIS SONG IS CALLED ALL I WANTED, THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE HEARD IT BEFORE SHOULD KNOW WHO IT'S ABOUT, AND JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, I'VE FINALLY MOVED ON! THIS IS ALL I WANTED"

**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well, it's a shame I'm a dream**

**All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you**

**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
And wake up early to black and white reruns  
That escaped from the mouth, oh, oh**

**All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you**

**I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start  
And maybe then we'll remember to slow down  
And all of our favourite parts**

**All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you**

As soon as we'd had finished the song, we went straight into the next, Brick By Boring Brick. **Well, she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind**

**It's all about the exposure  
The lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

**Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds**

**Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out**

**But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve  
Well, make sure to build your heart  
Brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

**Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds**

**Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
And we'll bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Well, you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah, you built up a world of magic**

**If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it**

**But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah**

**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

And then Can't Be Tamed.

**For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that**

**Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that**

**I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand**

**I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed**

**I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed**

**If there is a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)**

**I'm like a puzzle  
But all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this  
We can make some magic, I'm on like that**

**I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know**

**I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed**

**I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed**

**Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA**

**Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)**

**I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know**

**I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed**

**I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed**

"YOU ALL HAVING A GOOD TIME?" Yet again the crowd screams. "WOW I'M GUESSING THAT'S A GREAT BIG YES. RIGHT WELL WE ARE GONNA GO HAVE A BIT OF A BREAK." 'Aww's came from everyone. "WE WON'T BE GONE TOO LONG 'BOUT 15 MINIUTES OR SO, SO WHILE WE HAVE A BIT OF A SIT DOWN AND RELAX, YOU GUYS CAN GO GRAB A SNACK OR DRINK OR GO TO THE BATHROOM, WE ALSO HAVE A MERCHNDISE STALL OUT IN THE SCHOOL ENTRANCE HALL, ALL PROFITS WILL GO TO TWO DIFFERENT CHILDREN'S CHARITIES, AND WE'LL TELL YOU ABOUT THEM LATER. WE WILL SEE YOU ALL BACK HERE IN 15 MINS OK?"

* * *

A/N: This is not a Bella/Dom/Letty fic. I just thought after what Edward did to Bella, she wouldn't trust _anyone_ she had to already know and trust them before coming to Forks, with Letty she does, and Dom to a lesser extent. Also none of the songs in this chapter are mine, I can't write songs to save myself so here's all the songs used and who they belong to in order of use:

Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship Ft. Leighton Meester

Born For This by Paramore

Crushcrushcrush by Paramore

All the Things She Said by t.A.T.U.

Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz

That's What You Get by Paramore

Airplanes by B.O.B Ft. Hayley Williams

All I Wanted by Paramore

Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore

Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

Anywho, as always let me know what u think by clicking on the nice blue link down there. Please review, please. It's just one click, easy peasy. Just down there.

vvvvVvvvv

vvvVvvv

vvVvv

vVv

V


	4. Concerns

Sorry to disappoint you my readers, but injustice is happening and I felt the need to express my own concerns, along with the concerns of several others.

The administrators are, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or extreme violence. Now, I don't know about you but I think that's utter stupidity. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic, just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

P.S Sorry to all who got excited about an update, I try to make a habit of not posting notes like this, but some of my favourite stories have been taken down and our imaginations are now being regulated and contained, which goes against Fanfiction's tagline 'Unleash your imagination' so I felt the need to protest. Please help us out.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Link to the forum where you can sign up: topic/111772/63683250/1/

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Ookami88

Moonlight Ace

DownWithDumbles


End file.
